Letting Go
by blueberrymuffinsandtea
Summary: Sora's POV of when he was dying, and when he confessed to Najika. Rated T for being angst-ish and whatnot. Can't find a very good summary, sorry. SoraXNajika, although I'm a DaichiXNajika fan! Happy Birthday Snow-Ha!


**Bree: Teehee~ First Kitchen Princess story! Sorry if the characters are OC, or if it sucks... I have not read KP in a while. But I still love it, dearly! xD I normally write for Shugo Chara! and stuff... which I realize I need to update (if any of my SC! readers are out there). So this AN may be a bit awkward... 'Cause I can't have Nagi out here dissing me or stuff. ;-;**

**Anna: Ahem, hello? Forget about me, much?**

**Bree: Oh yeah. I have Anna :)**

**Anna: -feels loved-**

**Bree: Mwhahah~! Anyyywayyys~ This fic is here by dedicated to mahi Snow-Ha! Happy birthday, my evil monkey muffin, ninja, cousin bodyguard and a whole lot more -thing! Haha. Lurvles yew honey bunches of oats! :D (It's okay if you don't R&R, or read this, I'll force you to read it at school later... In PE... xD)**

**Anna: Bree owns nothing.**

**Bree: Which is really sad... Almost as sad as this thing... Death. Such a nice topic -sarcasm-. But please, enjoy this dear readers! :D**

"Senpai!" I heard a faint voice, calling out for me, trying to reach me desperately. "Senpai! Please don't go! Don't leave me!"

I heard sobs, and the noises around m grew louder. I then realized that the voice and sobs belonged to Najika-chan.

"What do you need? Why are you crying? Najika-chan?" I wanted to ask... to comfort her and ease her crying. Just like I'd done so many times before.

Suddenly, it all came back to me, in a flash almost. I remembered the accident. Najika-chan was in the competition. She needed help finding her ingredients. I wanted her to win... so I went out in search of what she needed.

I had no clue where my mind was after that... I didn't see the truck heading towards me. But, if I had been paying attention, we wouldn't be here... in this situation right now.

This is all my fault, I realized. I should have been paying attention. But, I wasn't, so this was my fault.

It's my fault Najika-chan is crying. I made mercry, I blamed myself.

"Sora!" Daichi's voice yelled at me. So many emotions were heard in that word... Pain, anger, betrayal, sadness.

I must be worse than I thought, I thought, a bit absent minded.

"T-they said you're in critical c-condition, and t-that you might not make it." Najika-chan wept bitterly. "But you'll show them.. right, Sen-Senpai?" she waited for a second, as if she expected an answer. There was so much pain in her voice, as she talked to me.

I remembered my promise.

I promised I'd tell her my feelings after the competition. And seeing on how things were looking right now... I'd better hurry and tell her now.

Gathering up all of my strength, and doing my best to ignore the pain, I made an effort to say her name.

"N-Naji...Najika-chan." I whispered. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw her tear stained face hovering over mine. And I saw a flicker of hope flashed in her eyes.

Fujita-san whispered something to Daichi, and led him out of the hospital room.

"Sora-senpai..." Najika-chan uttered, drawing my attention back to her.

"I... have... I have... apologize... apologize to you." I told her, trying to conceal my pain from her. Each word hurt me, but I refused to die with Najika-chan under an illusion.

"Please don't talk anymore, Senpai!"

She meant well. I know she did. She just wanted me to live... And if each word minimized the chance of me making it... I know she'd rather me not talk at all. But I needed to apologize.

"I...I'm not... not your flan... flan prince." I confessed, breaking the truth to her.

Her face contorted in pain. Pain... caused by my lies. The second the lie came out of my mouth, I felt horrible... I had been filled with guilt. I hadn't wanted to lie to her, to hurt her.

But I did.

For Daichi.

"I'm... sorry... really...sorry...sorry...ugh." I groaned, reacting from a sudden, sharp pain that I felt.

It dawned on me that my time was almost up... But I wasn't done here. I had yet to explain why I had lied. And I had to return her confession.

"Senpai! Spenpai!" Najika-chan's sobs rang though out the room.

"Get ready to administer the drugs!" A doctor ordered, faintly.

"I'm... sorry... Najika... sorry." I repeated softly.

Sorry for not confessing when I had the chance.

Sorry for lying... for hurting you.

"Then why? Why did you say that?" Najika-chan cried out, the pain clear in her voice.

"Because... I wanted... wanted to be your prince." I claimed. This wasn't exactly the truth... although, it was partially true. It'd have to do for now, I decided.

I felt my eyes close slowly, feeling the world fading.

I welcomed the eternal slumber that would come next... A break from the pain.

I took a last breath, and allowed for the darkness to take over.

'Najika-chan... I love you. Be happy... with Daichi.' I thought as the heart monitor let out an ongoing beep.

"Senpai! Please don't leave me!" Najika-chan cried out. "Please! Sora-senpai!"

I'm sorry, Najika-chan...

**Anna: Wow... Just... wow. You were driving that truck weren't you?**

**Bree: NO! I wasn't! You know very well that I friggin love Sora, why would I kill him?**

**Anna: So you could write this horribly sad fic thing!**

**Bree: Not even... I've only killed Rima and Nagi (SC!)... -shifty eyes-**

**Anna: D':**

**Bree: So anyways~ Thanks for reading, and reviews are welcome, but flames are not. Sorry if you wasted valuable time to read this, and burned your eyes in the process :D (why the smiley?)  
**


End file.
